Dead Wedding
by Easylistenin
Summary: What happened on the day of Jaina's wedding? They say it was a massacre. Something loomed over her hometown in Georgia, and it invited itself to her special day.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: The Prologue to a new story. I am re-uploading this cause it got no views and not a single review. I mean seriously I uploades it, went to the list of L4D fanfics and there were 10 others on top of it. So I would live your comments! I know it is short but me and CANTfindKEYBORED will be writing bigger chapters! Actually her computer broke, it's fixed but I dont know if her (or me) wanna continue this. So... enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

Shit. Of all the times Jimmy had to be late it just had to be now. He knew a night out at the bar was a bad idea. '_Why do I bother even drinking' _he thought to himself. He ran down the road, suitcases flailing behind him. His plane for Georgia was leaving in one hour, and he was about thirty minutes away from the airport. He had looked all over for a taxi.

Then he found one.

It was parked on the side of the road. The lights were flashing and there was a scratchy noise on the inside. Jimmy approached it cautiously. He walked up to the driver's door and knocked on the tinted window.

"Hello" Jimmy asked. "Is anyone in there? I kind of need a ride to the airport to get to my cousin's wedding or I'm screwed." He waited for a response. There was a groggy moan from the inside.

_'Oh great' _Jimmy thought, _'A Drunk'_

Jimmy wasn't going to keep walking. He'd take the car and try to return it as best as he could when he got back. The side of the car read Melvin's Taxi Service. He'd remember to call their number when he reached the airport to tell them he took it. He popped open the front door and leaned inside to take the driver out.

"Come on." He dragged the driver onto the pavement. It was only when the driver was on the ground that Jimmy realized the pale skin, blood dripping from the eyes, and the flesh in his teeth.

Jimmy was going to hurl. The man looked like he came from a horror film. He started to back away when the man jolted upward and began to drag himself toward Jimmy. The drag turned to a crawl, the crawl turned to a stumble, the stumble turn to a jog, the jog became a run, and the run became a sprint. Jimmy screamed. He ran away from the thing chasing him. He screamed until his voice cracked. Screw his cousin's wedding, this was survival. He turned around to see how far ahead he was...

And he tripped.

He hit the ground with a hard thud. He felt the blood trickle down his face. Jimmy looked up. The horrible thing in front of him dropped to its knees and opened it's jaws. Jimmy felt it before he saw it. It had ripped out a large chunk of his stomach. He felt death creeping through him. But the monster wouldn't have it. It swallowed the flesh and went down for more. It felt like hours of torture. The thing wouldn't let him die. Jimmy suffered through every agonizing, cannibalistic bite until it reached his heart. That was when he was blessed with the cold embrace of death.

The creature licked its fingers of remaining flesh and blood. It bent over and threw up a think stream of black bile. After it spit out the rest it stumbled down the road, looking for another meal.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please comment on what you think of this chapter. I need inspiration to continue! Next Up: Chapter 1-The Wedding Planner**_


	2. CONTEST!

Ok so here's the deal. I want YOU, yes YOU to help me. My popularity is rising through RED Training Day, but I want THIS to get better! So I have had a great idea. I am doing good with gore chapters but I am terrible at romance. So I have a contest for YOU! Every week I will select one entry that will be posted as a chapter. Here are the rules:

NOTHING INNAPROPRIATE! Any sex, nudity, or anything else that is like that will not be accepted. (I'm talking to you Klaus Tritan) If you do submit this stuff to me I will immediately block you.

For this chapter it has to have these key elements. A news report about many patients (including Jaina's Aunt) arriving at Mercy Hospital. Jaina and her fiance must be spending time together at their apartment when the wedding planner arrives to discuss last minute changes. These changes have to include the location, and after party stuff. (PLEASE try to keep it to the video game).

The deadline is this Friday but dont stress over it. Have fun with it.

Ok guys I can't wait to read your entries and I will pick one the day of the deadline. Please send it to my author inbox. Well I'm gonna go play Halo: Reach.

Oh btw what kind of story would you like to see next? Halo? More L4d? More TF2? Maybe some Fallout? How about some Warcraft? Please tell me what game I should fanfic next! Laters!


End file.
